Pretending
by Brokenwingsz
Summary: Vic Ari and Liz are all friends all they want is for there dreams to come true. Avan Leon and Matt are a boy band together with the girls they make there dreams reality? or just plain old love. partnered with OnlyHurtInside this Elevan : .
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright so this is a story I'm writing with OnlyHurtInside and yeah, I usually don't do the whole Avan/Liz thing, but I thought I give it a try and see where it goes. So, it's all their real names and such and so yeah! Enjoy **

**Victoria's POV**

"_Don't wanna break your heart; Wanna give your heart a break,"_ blared through the room as a hand slowly grabbed the buzzing phone and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" said a cranky voice.

"Hey Vic, you up yet" said an overexcited Ariana.

"No Ariana, I'm not" she said, pushing the hair out of her face as she used her feet to move the covers away from her.

"Oh well come on! Hurry up! It's our first day of school!," Ariana said over excited again.

I moaned as I sighed and hung up the phone and quickly made my way to my bathroom, where I quickly jumped in the shower. After my shower I quickly dried off and changed into a simple short purple dress with black high top sneakers, and boy, did I look good. Purple was my color. I fixed my hair in a quick messy side braid and ran out the door as Liz pulled up with Ariana.

"Hey guys" I said jumping in the back seat.

"Hey girl, So you ready for our first day as juniors," said Liz pulling out of the driveway and driving up the street, passing a motorcycle.

"Yay I guess" I said looking at the person on the motorcycle. Him.

"Oh great," Liz caused, "it's Elvis and Barbie." Liz put the top down in the car, and started laughing loudly.

"Well what do you expect, He does live next door to me." I said giving him a nasty look as they waved.

"Move along, Asshole" hollered an annoyed Liz. Here's the deal; that guy on the motorcycle is Avan Jogia and the girl is his slutty girlfriend Zoey Duetch. He's a senior and she's a junior like us. Difference is – their popular, and we aren't.

Avan and his two friend's Leon Thomas and Matt Bennett are in a local band called the Race. That's what makes them so popular. Girls around here like the bad boy type. Liz does, as long as they aren't assholes. "Race" happens to be assholes.

Whya re they assholes? Let's just say that something happened between Ariana and Avan at a party one night that left her heartbroken… but that's another story for another time.

He just smirked and rode off popping a wheelie. Oh, and by the way, he doesn't know that Ariana is the poor girl that he took innocence's from. He can't remember… Drunk Asshole.

I sighed as we pulled up to Hollywood Art's, the high school of Performing Arts. We hopped out of the car and headed to the front doors.

I slugged along with my bag and flute case sense it is required to play an interments here and we pushed open the doors and parted as we walked off to our locker's and then class.

As I headed to class I ran into someone.

"I'm sorry I should watch where I'm going," I said picking up both of ours books.

"It's alright I was not paying attention," he said nodded while laughing.

"Oh" I said laughing and handing him there books, when I looked up into a pair of brown orbs.

"Your Le-Leon right?" I asked an edge to my voice.

"Yeah and your Victoria I know because I see you on your front porch when I hang at Avan's place," He said smiling at me weirdly.

"Yeah… that's me.. uhh… so I got to get to class. Yeah, so bye" I said walking off.

I head off to my vocal class, and as I walked into the class my frustration went to mad this time because the person sitting in the seat next to mine was Avan. I had almost forgot he was in my vocal class this semester. I growled and sat beside him. Ha, he waved at me.

"Hey Victoria, I was wondering why Liz was being so mean to me this morning," he asked with creepy smile on his face.

My face got angry with rage and I kicked him in the shin. "OWW!" he yelped and fell over as I pretended not to notice and get out my notes and I smiled to myself. After my next two classes was lunch.

I was sitting at a table with Liz and Ariana as I quietly picked at my chicken sandwich

"Hey Victoria, What's eating you. Your always one to talk," said Liz eating a strawberry.

"Well you see I had a run in with Leon on my way to class," I said biting into my sandwich.

"Oh…" said Liz a little ticked. "But he was not that bad he was sweet," I said smiling a little.

"Vic don't get wrapped up in him like I did Avan because it'll just end in flames" said Ariana, starting to tear up a little.

Me and Liz hugged and got her to calm down.

"Don't worry Ari, I will not get wrapped up in him or any boy soon because I'll probably just get my heart broken like I did with Ryan," I said tearing up.

Ariana hugged m and we all just stayed in that group hug.

"We are a group of softie's" said Ariana, wiping away her tear stains.

"I guess" said Liz, smiling big at us.

After lunch, we skipped our last couple of periods and headed to the black box were we started to finish our first song called "_Just a kiss." _It may have been quite girly, but we really like it. Liz's voice fit it perfect, and the song was nice and emotional.

**Authors Note: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter sorry it's short but I wanted to post it. OnlyHurtInside will write the next chapter and she promises to make it a longer chapter and it will be up soon I promise. I am currently working on several other stories which include updating my current ones so look for them soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE;; Hey, it's OnlyHurtInside! Here's my first chapter for Pretending, or aka, Chapter 2! I hope it makes sense, and I'm sorry if it's not that good! I am also sorry for characters being OOC; it's just the way I write! GET OVER IT! Jk. Enjoy, and sub my YouTube channel; newlollyvideos. Talk to ya later, R&R.**

xxx

VICTORIA'S POV

I woke up Friday morning and threw on my favorite sweatshirt. It was quite chilly for a day in Hollywood, California, the air still salty from the ocean not far away. School was the last thing on my mind… until I saw Avan through my window, about to leave without the slut on the back of his motorcycle. That was an odd site; she usually got drunk and slept over his house every night. He looked up towards my window and waved at me, half laughing, and that's when I realized it wasn't as early as I thought it had been.

"OH MY GOD," I jumped backwards, slamming into the nightstand. My alarm clock went flying. I was going to be late. I hobbled over to the closet, leg now aching from the bruise that would be forming. No doubt about it. I cursed myself for being so stupid, and then flung open my closet. Half of my clothes had been donated, the other half we're just missing.

"FUDGEEEE!" I screamed out. "Now what?"

My phone began buzzing like crazy, and my head began to pound. I could tell this would be a bad day, I mean, the morning already sucked hell. I was sick and tired of people at this point, they we're just getting old and annoying. I wanted to scream, but instead, I answered the phone.

"Yo," Avan's tired voice rang through the phone. "You're gonna be late. Wanna a ride?"

What was I supposed to do? Say no? I was late, and I couldn't do much more about it. He was waiting for me, and he did have that really cute friend. Maybe I could get some information out of him, you know. I quickly got dressed, threw on some cute ugg boots my old friend had given me, and flew down the stairs.

"Bye mom," I hollered. She threw a dazed look at me but continued on with her breakfast anyway. Bitch, I was hungry. Oh well, so not gonna get a chance to eat today. I was going to end up making both me and Avan late.

ELIZABETH'S POV

It was earlier Friday morning, and I realized I had survived the whole first week of 11th grade. I can't believe I made it through. It was quite a boring week, same old teachers, and same old boring lectures. Nothing really changed. Except, you know, the Race.

I usually try to stay away from that band, the Race, you know? They are obnoxious, loud-mouthed, self-centered assholes. Somehow, I managed to end up next to Avan in almost every class. I cursed myself even though it wasn't my fault. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be, though.

He was sort of funny and sort of cute. Scratch that. He wasn't funny, and he wasn't cute. No, I can't think like this, look what happened to Ariana. He ditched her in a heartbeat, left her hanging on the side lines. He took something she'd never get back… a sad, sad story for another time.

Ariana entered the class room. She was late to first period, which was unlike her. She skipped across the room, cute jean skirt moving freely around her, and she was giggling. Why? Well, I don't know, she always seemed to be giggling and happy, even when she tried to force me to eat certain foods and I disagree bitterly or even when I rudely would scream at her and she'd giggle at me. But she was simply skipping, towards me. Not that she'd want to get near me. I was dressed in all black today, even wearing black combat boots. I didn't always dress this was, only when I was feeling exceptionally down.

When I was feeling down, everyone knew it was at their best to stay away. Even Ariana and Victoria. They knew I'd chew them out in a matter of seconds, and I would make it completely their fault, all because they came near me. They hated me for it, sure, but they'd get use to me.

"Hey," Avan said smoothly, using his sexy ass morning voice. I love a morning voice on a hot guy. When you wake up next to them in bed, and…

"HEY!" Ariana squealed, when she noticed him leaning in to me. She had awoken me from my thoughts entirely, and I was sort pissed. She knew not to get near me; it was an all-black day!

"What?" I bitched at her loudly. Her whole face fell. "Sorry, Ari, What's up?"

I couldn't stand to hurt my girl, and her face when she got sad was unbearable. It was like the sad chewed up childhood teddy bear that you we're discarding. I loved Ariana too much to hurt her, even if it was just a slight tear or a frown of hers. She'd do anything for me, and I was too stupid to realize that sometimes.

Avan rubbed a hand through his hair. I cringed slightly. He was so self-centered. I found it annoying at times. Then other times, when I wish I had been the girl he had given heart break too. Ariana wouldn't be hurt, I would. And everyone knows I can handle things a heck of a lot better then she can. That's an obvious fact of life.

Ariana stood in front me. She was just smiling. "HEHEHEHEEHEHE! I like someone," she laughed, before skipping away. Avan looked at her with this what-the-fuck look, before turning back to me.

"So, we need to talk," he said, sexy voice and all. Hmmm, I rummaged a hand through my own hair, feeling the greasiness. Man, I must have looked horrible, and I just freaking noticed.

"About…?" I told myself. Act cool. Act cool.

"My friend, Andre, has a thing for the brown haired goody two shoes."

"Oh."

My whole face fell. He wasn't even close to being interested in me. He was being himself, an overrated player, and I was being… a teenage fan girl. I am not a teenager fan girl. I bit my bottom lip and turned away.

ARIANA'S POV

I was so excited to come to school this morning. So excited. I really like school because I find it interesting, and exciting, and it keeps my mind busy. If my mind isn't busy, I have awful flash backs about a boy who did the unspeakable to me. But shhhh…. That's a secret.

An Unspeakable Secret.

I walked into class, my jean skirt looking cuter than ever. People loved my bright happy red hair, and they loved the fact that I always had a really good attitude on me, even when Avan was around. Thing was, I finally told myself that there we're other guys in this world I could get along well with, and Victoria always tells me that there are plenty of guys in the sea.

But that's the problem. I don't want just any guy. I have high standards. Yes, it's something you wouldn't actually believe, but I do. And I like bad boy guys in a band. They are cute, and especially when they are rocking out on their guitars and drums and singing. That's why I fell so hard for Avan, and I thought I would never love again.

Until this morning, when my brand new heel broke. Then I was helped up by the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He had a bushy head of hair, glasses that framed his adorable head, and this nerdy look to him. I just stared. He smiled, ran a hand (we're those nails manicured?) through his hair, and then handed me my bag and phone, which had both went flying.

I was so excited to tell Jade.

That is, until I saw him with… Liz.

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE;; Okay… THERE IT IS! I hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to read some of your reviews!**

**At least 3 reviews before the next chapter please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note – sorry for the late update been so busy but here's my chapter ;) hope you like it is long:D next chapter is by Kyla (aka OnlyHurtInside).

**Ariana's Pov – **

My heart stopped when I saw him leaning into Liz and then I saw it. The sparkle in her eye.

She was had a crush on Avan. Right there and then my heart shattered I know she is strong but not even she can be free of his spell he'd leave her heart broken in half like he did to me. I had finally reached my breaking point and I snapped. I walked up to him and turned him around.

He and Liz stared at me confused and that's when I slapped him across the face and I did it pretty hard because you could hear the crack of my hand slapping his soft, smooth skin (which… was blistering red pretty fast)

He stared at me wide eyed, and I looked to Liz. She was just as shocked just as the rest of the class.

"Do you remember me now, you asshole," I yelled.

"OWW…what the fuck! You crazy, you know that," he said rubbing his cheek. "And what do you mean by 'do I remember you' I don't even know who you are, girly! But… we can get to know each other if you want to." He showed his famous grin.

My stomach twisted in knots as once again I hit him but this time I kneed him right in the groin as tears stared to roll down my face.

"You raped me that's what you did. You took advantage of me."

I ran out of class into the hall way to only run into Tori. She looked at me and her eyes were full of sympathy and she hugged me and walked me out of the school. I heard yelling and saw Liz running behind us. She hoped in her car and drove behind us to Tori's house.

**Avan's Pov – **

I yelled as that ditzy red head kicked me in the groin and I hit my head on the desk.

I looked up just see Liz running after her. I growled and got up and limped after them and ignored my teacher yelling after me. I decided I'd call my boys, Leon and Matt, to help me find the little brat and discover her problem.

"Hey Avan, what's the big situation," asked Leon as he walked up to my motorcycle. I groaned as I held an ice pack between my legs.

"Oh, I see," said Leon, laughing as he walked to his car and opened the passenger door for me. Matt trotted up and climbed in the back.

"Where we headed?" asked Leon putting the top down on his car.

"We are going to Victoria's house! I know for a fact that is where they went," answered Avan, readjusting the icepack on my lower body.

"Ok then" said Leon, backing out of the school parking lot and heading to Victoria's house.

"So you to tell us how this happened…" Matt said pointing to the icepack and my red cheek.

I sighed. "That Ariana chick… she kneed me and slapped me! She said I raped her or some shit and I have no idea what she's talking about."

Everyone went silent and I began to wonder why.

"Ok… What's going on here? Why are you two so quiet?" I wondered as I ran my hand through my fine hair.

"Dude you did rape her. At that huge party Drake threw in July," Leon said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Then why don't I remember having sex with her?"

"Because you were so drunk it wasn't even funny, but she did not realize you were drunk. She just thought you wanted her and you took away her innocence," Leon continued on.

"FUCK! I am such an ass! I can't believe it" I said rubbing my hand over my face.

We pulled up to Victoria's drive way and I hopped out and waddled up to her door and , rang it, and waited for an answer with the icepack still between my legs.

Liz's POV –

My boots slammed on the floor of Victoria's den as I walked back and forth frustrated.

Ariana sat on the couch her face covered in her mascara; I sighed as I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Ari! Why did you flip on him? He was trying to talk to me about how Leon likes Victoria" I asked looking at her with confusion.

She looked at me with hurt and sadness in her eyes.

"I saw the look in your eye when you were talking. You like him Liz and do not try to deny it. I know you better than anyone," she said with authority in her voice.

"I do not like that lit..little douche bag," I said shocked. I did not like him I couldn't! I just couldn't … could I? Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Victoria walked from the kitchen and opened it; her face was shocked, her eyes big like saucers, and you could tell she stopped breathing for a minute… before she tried to shut the door. Something stopped it.

It was a foot and then they walked in Avan, Leon, and Matt. I looked to Ariana and she was chocked up. She sat motionless as they walked in. I noticed the icepack between Avan's legs and I giggled quietly. Ariana had some fight in her.

"Why are you guys here?" Vic asked, sitting in the armchair by the window.

"I'm here to find out why the hell Ariana kneed me in the balls. That's why I'm here," Avan said, running his hand through his hair before sitting down.

"Because you took her innocence! That's why you ass! And uhmm… other reasons" I said. My face flushed, making my pale skin turn a bright red.

Avan raised an eye brow at me and I just sat down as Ariana rose.

"You want to know what really happened that night? I'll tell

you what happened," she said. The room grew silent as she looked around. Her eyes set on Avan.

Authors Note: Not as long as I planned but I got sick while finishing this today. So sorry but I'm sure Kyla will make it up to you keep the reviews coming please! We enjoy hearing from u all

Bye for now ;)


End file.
